conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
SubWorld2200/Gliese 581 System
The Caprica Star System is a star system, many lightyears away from the Solar System, that contains three gas giants and 7 terrestrial planets, only one of which is currently habitable, orbiting a G-Type Main Sequence Star, known as the Yellow Sun, also known as the Black Tortoise (玄武''Xuan Wu'') in Chinese Mythology. The Caprica System also contains three protostars that are in orbit around the Yellow Sun, each protostar also has several planets orbiting it. The Caprica Star System was discovered from Earth in 2074, and originally designated as 34Procul2074, however the name was changed to the Caprica System in 2090. Following the mass exodus of Earth in 2095 for the system, humanity arrived in the year 2205 after the 200 year journey on generation ships. Humanity settled on the only habitable planet in the system orbiting the Yellow Sun, designated Athenion upon arrival and settlement. Following the establishment of society on the planet Athenion, and the foundation of the new governing body, several other terrestrial planets in the system were terraformed. History The Caprica System was first observed from Earth in 2074, and originally designated as 34Procul2074, however the name was changed to the Caprica System in 2090. Following the mass exodus of Earth in 2095 for the system, humanity arrived in the year 2205 after the 200 year journey on generation ships. Humanity settled on the only habitable planet in the system, designated Athenion upon arrival and settlement. Following the establishment of society on the planet Athenion, and the foundation of the new governing body, several other terrestrial planets in the system were terraformed, beginning in 2212. The terraforming of all the eligable planets in the system was completed by 2345, by which time settlers began to ship out to the newly opened undeveloped worlds. Orbital Order Yellow Sun The only originally naturally habitable planet in the system orbits the central Yellow Sun, Caprica/Yellow Sun 1, designated as Athenion upon settlement. Three other terraformed planets and one terraformed moon orbit the central star, aswell as two gas giants. *Beaumonde - Terraformed 2312 **Shadow **Pheobe *Athenion **Annabel *Xindalu - Terraformed 2331 **Xuye *Hobart - Gas Giant **Darwin - Terraformed Moon 2341 **Melbourne **23 other moons *Iain - Terraformed 2339 **Guremun *Juren - Gas Giant **Zhuyao **Gaeta **Philomon **9 Other Moons Dragons Egg Dragons Egg is shares its orbit with protostar Dragons Eye, the protostar gains its namesake from its bronze colour. The protostar has one inhabited planet, Sagittaron, which due to its proximity to both suns endures day at on both sides of the planet at the same time when lined up with both suns. *Sagittaron - Terraformed 2338 **Hermes **Umbreus **Olympia **Artemis *Santo - Black Rock, unterraformable **Hades *Juren - Gas Giant **Pelorum - Terraformed 2329 **Jiaqi - Terraformed 2330 **8 Other Moons Dragons Eye Dragon Eye shares an equal but opposite orbit with the protostar Dragons Egg. Dragons Eye gained its namesake from its white appearance, and the protostar has a single planet, Greenleaf. The planet Greenleaf, due to its proximity to both suns has planetary day when its orbit is lined up with both days, like Sagittaron. *Greenleaf - Terraformed 2335 **Jiangyin **Perth **Lian Junn **Silverhold Red Pheonix Red Pheonix is the furthest protostar from the Yellow Sun, and as a result, its only inhabited planet, Winterfall, has a general 24 hour cycle, unlike the planets in Dragons Egg and Eye. *Winterfall - Terraformed 2327 *Deadwood - Blackrock - unterraformable *Firebrand - Balckrock- unterraformable Category:Caprica System Category:SubWorld 2380